


Match

by FrostHatchet



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, cordelia is a crier, ugh robin you idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostHatchet/pseuds/FrostHatchet
Summary: Robin x Cordelia.  That's pretty much all you need to know.  Oh, and also Merry Christmas Cody.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cody_eja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/gifts).



> So Cody, this is my gift to you. I'm done and don't have to get you anything else, also have you even touched the first gift I gave you? For everyone else, just read the thing it'll be fun I promise.

Robin was sitting in his office, again. He sighed as the work seemed to pile up even higher than when the war was raging throughout Ylisse. He had been worked to the bone by things that are just not his job. 

“Picnic planning for Sumia? Grocery shopping for Vaike? VAIKE! I can’t effing do this, I gotta get a breath of fresh air.” Robin refrained from slamming his head on his desk and got up from his chair. 

He was almost surprised that his chair did not stick to his ass as he got up. He dusted the food crumbs off his robes, shifted his weight, and walked around the castle. 

His hair was in such disarray that it could have been mistaken for a rat’s nest, and he smelled like Yarne after he got spooked, so all in all, Robin was in the exact state he wanted to be in when the person he loved most walked past. 

“Hey Robin, finally got out of that room of yours huh?” Robin stumbled over his words as Cordelia looked at him. Her smile faltered a little as she took in his appearance. 

“Robin? Do you feel okay? You look terrible! Has Chrom been overworking you?” Robin was a little off-put by the concern in her voice, but she probably needed a reason to make sure Chrom didn’t do anything wrong. 

“No, Chrom hasn’t done anything. It’s just that-” Cordelia’s look of concern looked to be more genuine than Robin had previously dared to hope. It was almost as if she liked him instead of Chrom. 

He shook his head quickly and abruptly. 

“Chrom works hard too, he just gets to leave his study to do that work.” Cordelia shook her head. 

“No, that’s not true! Chrom hardly does work anymore since the war ended. Everyone else has taken care of their business weeks ago! But you have kept working on and on. What’s going on with you?” 

Robin was perplexed by her tone since it conveyed something that was not attached to Chrom. The look in her eyes was one that Robin had not noticed before, and his heart begged and pleaded for him to be right. 

“I-I, uh, just kinda s-started to take c-care of other people’s stuff for a while. Everyone else asked me to take care of their tasks, and since they all had their lives to take care of, I obliged. But then there were more and more people, and all their tasks grew more and more and eeh?” 

Robin ended his roundabout explanation with his hands in the air with an inquisitive expression on his face. Cordelia was not impressed. 

“You mean Chrom isn’t making you overwork yourself, it’s you!?! You’re doing this to yourself!?! Why?!?” Robin was taken aback by her loud retort and wondered if her affections really did lie with the blue haired royal. 

“I just wanted to lighten their loads a little since they all have families to look after now. I don’t have anything else to do, so why not r-” 

“You can live for yourself you know!” Cordelia’s outburst startled Robin as she stamped her foot into the ground. It perplexed him even further why she cared so much about him working all the time. 

“You always put others before yourself and never accept any praise for your deeds. Even when you destroyed Grima and a part of yourself, the people heralded Chrom as the people’s champion! You got no credit at all!” 

“Now Cordelia, Chrom is the newest Exalt. The people will always find him more appealing than a tactician who stays locked in his study all day. It’s just the way it is.” She shook her head almost violently to cut off his statement. 

“That’s not all! You take on everyone’s tasks as if they’re your own just to help them out a little. When they go off and enjoy themselves and live with their families, you take care of their responsibilities like it’s not a big deal!” 

Robin waved his hands frantically in dismissal. 

“It’s not like that Cordy, I promise! I just wanted to do my part since everyone else has done theirs.” 

“You’re wrong Robin! You made the war against Grima possible for us to win! You helped Chrom when Emmeryn died; you planned an entire invasion against Valm; and you faced your father and yourself when you destroyed Grima. You’ve done so much more than your part Robin, so why can’t you see that?.” 

Robin looked at the redhead in front of him and was astounded. Tears were streaming down her face as her eyelashes glistened under the light as the tears clung to them. Robin had no words to say as her voice broke. 

“I-I *sob* just want t-to see you h-happy R-Robin. Y-You always-s p-put yourself *sob* for others, but I-I just want you to be happy. I want t-to see you happy.” Robin looked at her eyes again and finally saw the look that he had always thought was for Chrom. But now he knew the truth. 

“Y-You care for m-me? After all this time? But what about Chrom? Wasn’t he the one you truly loved?” Cordelia made a face. 

“Chrom? You thought I liked Chrom? He’s a prince, yes, but he’s also not very smart.” 

“But why did you always attend our meetings? Our combat training? Our sparring matches? Why did you always look at Chrom like he was your world? Unless Chrom wasn’t the reason you were there-” 

Robin trailed off and looked at Cordelia, who was blushing wildly and looking at the floor. So Robin figured out that the one person he cared about most actually liked him back, but he was too stupid and self-loathing to see it. 

He was struck by the urge to smack his face really hard since he finally saw how stupid and dumb he acted. He destroyed himself with work since he figured nobody cared. But someone did care after all, and he had made her so sad when he acted the way he did. 

“Cordelia, I’m so sorry I made you feel this way. I only wanted to make people feel better about themselves, so I figured I was just expendable.” Robin realized just a moment too late that that was not the correct thing to say. 

“What!?! You are nowhere near expendable! Not to me, not to anyone! You have to learn that your life is your own to live. You don’t have to throw it away for other people to use to make themselves feel better.” 

Robin was perplexed at why she would care so much about him, a worthless tactician that can’t even figure out if the girl he likes feels the same way. Robin felt like the worst person on the planet. 

“Don’t you see? People want you to live for you! I want you to live for you! Don’t live for me! Live for yourself, Robin!” Robin looked at her eyes again and saw the pleading look in them. The tears were still clinging to her eyelashes, making her flushed cheeks stand out even more. 

Robin finally realized why living for others was not what he wanted. Robin wanted to live for himself for the first time because of Cordelia. That was reason enough to make her happy. He also loved her unconditionally. 

“Robin, promise me this; share your workload with the rest of us. Share it with me. Robin.” Robin walked up to Cordelia until they were inches from each other. He could smell the scent of flowers and lavender on her hair. 

“Cordelia, I-” She shushed him with a kiss on the lips. Robin turned the same shade as her hair and flinched as she hugged him close. They broke apart and held each other for a few moments, taking in their partner’s presence. 

“I promise you Cordelia, I will never make you worry about me again. I swear to take care of myself to make not you happy, but myself. Now how was that?” Cordelia laughed and kissed him again. 

“You finally get it, huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that wasn't so bad now was it Cody? I think it caqm eout alright if I do say so myself. Sorry it's a day late, but holidays can be a mess anyway. And to the other 10 readers of this fic, I'll definitely post sometime next weekend. So until next time, Seeya!"


End file.
